


russian dog ; little warrior

by sleepydue2u



Category: Call of Duty
Genre: Angst, Eventual Smut, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-01
Updated: 2017-07-01
Packaged: 2018-11-21 21:09:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11365671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepydue2u/pseuds/sleepydue2u
Summary: they fall in love ; in time they fall aparttwo men with different lives unite ; and      then they becomeghosts of what once wasof what will beand will never be





	russian dog ; little warrior

his eyes narrow as the others lips peel into a hearty grin and an burly arm raps around his lithe frame. he rolls his eyes and lets out an tired sigh as he feels the smug grin of the russian against his cheek.  
the russian lets out a guttural sound as he chuckles in the others ear, _" my little warrior..."_  
takeo sighs as he is peppered with kisses from nikolai, the hairs of the others beard and mustache scrapping against the japanese man's skin.  
takeo smiles a small thing almost a ghost of an smile as he whispers , _" hello fool... watashi wa, anata o aishiteimasu ."_  
the russian wraps both arms around takeo and lifts him into his arms the man laughs again _" i am sorry lovely flower what did you say? "_

the japanese mans cheeks pinken a bit as he chuckles and clears his throat attempting to cover his nervous energy,   _" nothing at all fool i only said that you smell like death . "_

the russian puckers out his lip _" ah your words wound me love ."_ nikolai carries the other to a part of the barracks where the entire place is secure by metal welded against the windows and concreted entry points, their safe house. takeo is surprised when nikolai suddenly stops and whispers _" close your eyes love it is surprise . "_ takeo is a bit skeptical at first but after awhile he closes his eyes and feels himself being carried and then set down upon one of the bunks. he opens his eyes to see the dimly lit room to have small poorly made origami cherry blossoms scattered everywhere some on the floor or other bunks and some even tied to small strings that dangle from the ceiling making the broken heartfelt blossoms look as though they are fluttering to the ground.

the japanese man is tense and stands there unmoving which makes the russian a bit anxious but he brushes off the anxiety with a jolly laugh, _" haha i thought you would enjoy the little flower, i think you said that small flower remind you of home do you not like ?"_ takeo breathes in a breath and a choked sob follows as he turns to the other and embraces the other, his head burying into the other's chest, after a moment takeo whispers _" yes of course...thank you. "_  
they stand in silence for a few minutes holding each other and being held. it lasts until takeo breaks away from the other and places a gentle kiss upon the russians cheek then turns and says gently _" let us sleep now. "_  
the russian agrees and begins to peel off his layers of clothing and his chest plate, as does takeo slowly unwinding the bandages from his hands and slipping off his vest. takeo undoes his bun and lets his hair fall gently across his shoulders and settles down upon the covers making sure his katana is under his pillow then turning on his side. the bed dips down a bit as nikolai settles himself next to takeo then the japanese man is enveloped in the russians arms and takeo feels many thoughts at once but he is too tired so he just settles himself against the others and lets sleep claim his wandering broken mind.

he dreams about himself, the land before him is nurtured by plants dead, alive, and blossoming. he is tired and starving the plants that can be consumed are almost gone. he can feel dark thoughts clawing at his mind until he can't breathe and his shaking hands reach towards his katana. his hand wraps around the blade and he unsheathes it, in the reflection of the blade he sees himself. he is older probably in his early forties, his eyes are sunken and are bloodshot, his veins are visible and he looks deathly ill. he sits there staring at his reflection a wave of emotions that are his but not his wash over his exhausted mind confusion, pain, anger, loneliness, and a deep overwhelming sadness. he is so caught up with these new emotions and surroundings that he does not notice the large beast lurking in the darkness, it roars and he looks up to see a looming creature of flesh, vines, and oh so many teeth standing before him. it watches him intently, the predator taunting its prey, its red eyes glow with a look of hunger that he knows will never be satisfied with one life but with but an thousand or even more. then it lurches forward and he awakes with one last thought and image in his mind, the word nikolai and the image of the russian embracing him. he is shaking when he awakes he knows this because he can feel his own bones trembling as he is pressed flush against the warmth of the other, he listens as the rough large calloused hands of his love stroke his shoulders and his neck. nikolai shifts the other so that they are face to face, which then he begins to run his hands through takeos hair and kissing him gently. 

the words are slow comforting sounds slow and gentle like syrup. takeo doesn't speak and does not move away he just sits and breaths. 

the air in his lungs is a gentle caress to his senses and after he can focus on the now he quickly jumps from the russians arms and grounds out " don't touch me pig. " nikolai looks disappointed but that expression melts away quickly as he chuckles " charming as ever takeo. "  
the expression becomes solemn, " are you okay, takeo ? "  
the japanese man scowls and turns away from the other, " that is none of your business, fool. " he then stalks off before the russian can say anything more. takeos heart tightens in his chest when the other does not come after him. i am the true fool.

the katana blades edge skims across the surface of rotting flesh causing the wound to burst with blood as the corpse collapses. takeo drives through the hoard his body doing the slaying as his mind is elsewhere. in the corner of his eye as he rushes pass he notices nikolai : an bright brilliant smile upon the others face and an assault rifle in hand. he feels a smile of fondness itch at the corner of his mouth and when he stops and all is quiet and his eyes meet with the russians he instead scowls . the smile grows only bigger. 

firelight reflects in nikolai's eyes as he stares lovingingly across the fire at takeo, the japanese man only shivers a bit in response and softens his glare a bit as in the background rictofen and dempsey argue over the simplest but also complex things. the nightmares plague him constantly but he refuses the comfort from the others with a simple do not waste your time with me. nikolai does not like this one bit and one night after supper when everyone is getting ready for slumber he follows takeo into the barracks and turns him around grabbing him by the shoulders.  
" tell me what is the matter takeo ! you are risking your life and ours with these attempts at selflessness, and honor or not you need to stop these foolish charades before you end up hurt or worse dead !".  
takeo glares up at the other, " why do you worry so ? do you care about me or something , nikolai ? ".  
he stares right into takeo, " yes and you do too i have felt your love but you fear it why ? "   
takeo looks down at ground and he just sighs letting his shoulders slump, " im sorry nikolai i just...visions plague me of a future without you within in and i fear i am the one the rips you away from it so i am trying to...to save you ."   
the russian looks relieved and solemn and then he begins to laugh, he lets one arm fall to his stomach as his laughter fills the barracks and then he wipes a tear from his eye and gives takeo a bear hug " it seems you are the true fool, and yes the reason i won't be here is because you'll worry me to death if you don't stop these charades...takeo i care deeply for you and this is scary for me too, i've lost many of my lovers and i truly don't want too lose you..." he pauses holding the others face in his large warm hands, " i only want the best for you so whatever you need just ask...just please do not ask me to leave you need me, i...i need you ." takeo smiles and closes his eyes, " will you hold me...love ? "  
the others smile can be heard in his voice as he says gently, " always, my little warrior. "


End file.
